wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Birbyman/ My Sugar Rush Racers Recolours
I have drawn all of these recolours myself by hand. At the moment I have 18 racers, but I am still adding more to my collection. Please write in the comments section below for Ideas for what colour I should do my next Racer. Thanks! P.S.: Please give me feedback in the comments section as well because I want to know if they are good or not! Birlena Frostitop Name: Birlena Frostitop Kart Name: Cake Topper Sweet: Victoria Sponge Palette Swap of: Candlehead Main Colours: Yellows, Salmon Nickname: The "Girl who Goes Out with a Bang" Buzzly Drizzleburg Name: Buzzly Drizzleburg Kart Name: Scotcher Sweet: Honey, Toffee Palette Swap of: Swizzle Malarkey Main Colours: Gold, Yellow, Orange Nickname: The "Sticky Speeder" Citronella Sparklepop Citronella Sparklepop Name: Citronella Sparklepop Kart Name: Citrus Sorbeater Sweet: Lemon Sorbet Palette Swap of: Snowanna Rainbeau Main Colours: Orange, Yellow, Greens Nickname: The "Bitter Boogier" Clyde Berrybiscuit Name: Clyde Berrybiscuit Kart Name: Sweet Prankart Sweet: Strawberries, Candy Corn Palette Swap of: Gloyd Orangeboar Main Colours: Reds, Greens Nickname: The "Halloween Hooligan" Cyndia Krumpelnutt Name: Cyndia Krumpelnutt Kart Name: Licorich Sweet: Liquorice Allsorts Palette Swap of: Taffyta Muttonfudge Main Colours: Browns, Blue, Pink, Yellow Nickname: The "Absent-Minded Allsorts Kid" Framboile Dipsystick Name: Framboile Dipsystick Kart Name: Curd Crusher Sweet: Raspberries, Party Rings Palette Swap of: Rancis Fluggerbutter Main Colours: Pinks, Light Green Nickname: The "Raspberry Raver" Gumbelle Tastepugger Gumbelle Tastepugger Name: Gumbelle Tastepugger Kart Name: Cold Crusher Sweet: Gumdrops, Assorted cold Desserts Palette swap of: Snowanna Rainbeau Main Colours: Red, Pinks, Purple Nickname: The "Squidgy Kid" Kirschina Delitite Name: Kirschina Delitite Kart Name: Red Racer Sweet: Mints Palette Swap of: Minty Zaki Main colours: Reds, White Nickname: The "Fresh Fiasco" Limonita Dingledwerp Name: Limonita Dingledwerp Kart Name: Tartonator Sweet: Lemons Palette Swap of: Jubileena Bing-Bing Main Colours: Yellow, Orange Nickname: The "Crumble with a Sweet Side" Mintella Humbudger Name: Mintella Humbudger Kart Name: Fresh Fiasco Sweet: Assorted Mint Candies Palette Swap of: Crumbelina DiCaramello Main Colours: Blues, Greens Nickname: The "Blue Sophisticate" Popelia Candymallow Name: Popelia Candymallow Kart Name: Snow Smasher Sweet: Ice Lollies Palette Swap of: Adorabeezle Winterpop Main Colours: Red, Pink, White Nickname: The "Cold Crumbler" Rapberi DeParfait Name: Rapberi DeParfait Kart Name: Pavlover Sweet: Raspberries Palette Swap of: Jubileena Bing-Bing Main Colours: Pinks Nickname: The "Merry Morello" Rondace Sugarmuffin Name: Rondace Sugarmuffin Kart Name: Curly Wurler Sweet: Curly Wurlys Palette Swap of: Swizzle "The Swizz" Malarkey Main Colours: Brown, Orange, Blue Nickname: The "Racer with a Twist" Strawbelle Redroux Name: Strawbelle Redroux Kart Name: Berry Creamer Sweet: Strawberries and Cream Palette Swap of: Minty Sakura Main Colours: Red, Pink, White Nickname: The "Red Delight" Sugella Von Sprinkles Name: Sugella Von Sprinkles Kart Name: Smooth Mousse-r Sweet: Ice Lollies, Assorted Mint Candies Palette Swap of: Adorabeezle Winterpop Main Colours: Purple, Pink, White Nickname: The "Delicious Inuit" Syrupa Fudgebatter Name: Syrupa Fudgebatter Kart Name: Orange Thunder Sweet: Oranges Palette Swap of: Taffyta Muttonfudge Main Colours: Orange, White, Greens Nickname: The "Tangy Teen" Tenpani Lickerfudge Name: Tenpani Lickerfudge Kart Name: T-rifle Sweet: Blamanche Palette Swap of: Crumbelina DiCaramello Main Colours: Pinks, White Nickname: The "Pretty Pink Prissy Princess" Ziggy Sugarzucker Name: Ziggy Sugarzucker Kart Name: Treat Tricker Sweet: Candy Corns Palette Swap of: Gloyd Orangeboar Main Colours: Blues, White Nickname: The "Blue Fiend" Category:Blog posts